SchoolEd: A KevEdd
by FanfictionAlex
Summary: Eddward Marion Vincent is going back to public school, he gets a new wardrobe and a new found confidence. Suddenly everyone thinks he is a new student and they're all being nice to him? Edd goes from a kid with his nose in a book to the popular kids new love interest? As the girls fall for him he realizes he might be interested in a redhead across the street. KevEdd
1. chapter 1

**This is a Kevedd story, it will be long and until Eddward starts school in the story it will be quite wordy because I want to preface as much as possible, to give you the clear image of the character. I will be using French in the story, I will put translations on full sentences or words that are not clear by context. The French words will be in _italics_ and only used in speech.**

Eddward Marion Vincent wasn't your average teenage nerd. He was clumsy and had a hard time speaking, he often stuttered or misplaced words. To compensate for that he made sure to always articulate well and use every word he knew to explain clearly with no room for misunderstandings. Eddward was not in any sports, however, he enjoyed running. The only reason he would never join a sports team is that in his experience jocks were horrible people who liked to beat him up.

He had a decent amount of muscle but being as thin as he was it was hard to tell, it didn't help that he hadn't gone clothes shopping since 5th grade and the only clothes he had that fit him were baggy and worn. He had his old school uniform as well but he couldnt wear that to highschool. He was just about to begin his junior year, but Eddward, after skipping a grade, was a year younger than everyone else. He also took advanced classes. At his old school, they had actually run out of classes for him to take, seeing as they only catered to the slightly more than average student they never felt the need to have too many advanced courses. Up until this year, he had been in a private school, a boarding school for gifted children. However, Edd had wondered many times what kind of gifts they were alluding too as all the children he met were only gifted in but so many ways. This leads us to the second reason Edds parents had switched schools, number one being that despite the name they couldn't accommodate for Eddwards gifts in academics, and the second being that every time Edds parents got to see him he was covered in bruises or had just gotten out of the hospital. They had wanted a fresh start and were hopefull that they wouldn't have to fly back on emergency leave again because of some very strong and extremely rude jocks.

He had started the boarding school in 5th grade, leaving behind his two friends also named Edward. He had wanted to stay in touch or see them on breaks but both left the town shortly after Edd went to boarding school. One moved away entirely and the other was sent to military school in hopes that the discipline would help with his lack of, to put it plainly, book smarts. Eddwards name was spelt differently than most Edwards he knew and so the kids in his neighborhood had called him Double D for sometime. But when the other Edwards moved away, there was no need to point out the peculiarity of his name, there was also no one to call him that name. Edd didn't have any other friends and had a hard time talking to people so he didn't make any new friends either. Instead, he stayed with his nose in a book, unnoticed by most except a few jocks in particular who seemed to get enjoyment out of making fun of him and beating him till he could barely stand. Like I said before, Edd had some muscle, and he knew how to use it but he was a pacifist and refused to fight violence with violence. He had taken numerous self-defense classes and even Judo upon his parents request that he learn how to fight back, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt another person. Edd had come back to peach creek before for breaks or vacation time but he hadn't seen anyone or went to the school to visit; So in coming back to public school he had no friends, nor enemies, and he had been without friends for so long that he figured it couldn't hurt to start over.

Edd was 5'11 to the dot with long feminine legs and a triangular torso. He had his mothers' eyes, a seafoam blue with hints of green, and they were piercing. No one ever looked at Edd twice but he had a gorgeous face, soft plump lips that weren't too thin or too full, his eyes of course and they were big doe eyes at that, a cute button nose, and a defined and angular jawline. He had a head full of wavy jet black hair that just covered his ears, his bangs hung down in his face and his hair often stood up in all directions, but he covered it all in his favorite hat. His hat was black with two racing stripes down it and four unseemly holes decorating each side.

He needed new clothes, but his parents hadn't been home long enough to take him to get any, nor had he needed any before due to the uniforms. His parents both worked overseas together as a major medical supply company's main sales representatives. Normal representatives would just sit on the computer or do paperwork all day, but no, his parents were sent all over the world every day of the year (including Christmas) to talk directly with the hospitals and potential customers. They were due back anytime this week and his father swore he would take him shopping this time or at the very least give him the means to go himself. His parents were very well off and so a whole wardrobe was nothing.

He had a very good idea of what kind of outfits he would like. Eddward was very interested in men's skinny jeans styled with large pastel sweaters. He thought maybe he would wear a button up under them and pull up the collar and in the summer he would wear more casual clothes, something similar to a polo shirt or golf shirt but not as bougie. Eddward looked very nice in high collared shirts, he knew this because he would often try on his fathers' suits to see how much taller he had grown compared to him.

What really made our Eddward stand out from other nerds was that he did not watch TV, nor had he seen very many movies. He had seen a few black and white movies when his parents had been home but he was forbidden to use the television, which was in their room when they were away. His parents felt that TV was too American and forced laziness and obesity onto young children. So Eddward was not obsessed with Star Wars or Doctor who, he had read the harry potter series but that was as far into the geeky life he had ever reached. He also wasn't extremely technologically inclined, in fact, it was quite the opposite, he could barely use the phone he had. So as such he had no social media and only ever downloaded one app which was a highly addictive game. He was a clumsy, lanky, and poorly dressed dork without full access to the internet. He had wifi but he never figured out how to use his browser and did not own a laptop yet. You could make a case that perhaps it was because of how old his phone was but truly it was mostly user error.

Eddward seemed kind of vanilla or bland to others but if you really knew him you would find out there is more than meets the eye. Reading books all the time really gives you quite a lot to talk about. Edd loved flowers the most and had a variety of plants in his room that he tended to with the uttermost care. He could tell you what kind of plant was what and if it was poison or if it had any medicinal effects. He also loved to watch sports, he didn't play them but human anatomy interested him so much and he adored to watch the body's strengths in action. You would often find him in the back row of the bleachers all by himself, nose still stuck in a book or rarely sketching some of the players and adding in how the muscles would look during each pose. He was very good at drawing and sketching, no one knew about it but he was amazingly gifted with his hands. He could sculpt, build, paint, create, and his penmanship was impeccable. He was often found in the robotics classes helping with the physics and tweaking the engineering, he couldn't help you with the programming but everything else he was a natural at. No one ever took the time to talk to him but if they did he would unleash a world of knowledge and interesting facts, he could talk to you about almost anything that interested you. And if it interested you it interested him.

Now on to present day, Eddward had been expecting his parents this week so the house was immaculate and he had gone out to purchase fresh groceries. His parents had gotten him his own bank account for such purposes a few years back. He was sitting in the living room facing the door and hoping that any minute they would come waltzing in. He didn't wear them at school but he had reading glasses and they were perched at the tip of his button nose. He had just started a new book series; Odd Thomas by Dean Koontz. He was four chapters in and already hooked into the world the author had created. Books were Eddwards escape from reality. He was easily able to multitask but when he was able, he preferred to immerse himself into the book the way a swimmer would to the water. He was sitting with his legs tucked up under him and his arm leaning on the armrest, he checked every few minutes for movement by his front door as time ticked away on his clock.

It was around **8 pm** when Edd had finished the first book with tears in his eyes. He was so emotional over books and this one really tore his heart out, it made him laugh and then cry, something only a good book can do. He put down the book after removing his page saver and headed for the shower and then to bed.

He turned off all the lights as he headed upstairs. Once in the bathroom he stripped of his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He traced the lines on his stomach where the muscles started and ended. Slowly he analyzed his body trying to decide whether or not he felt he was attractive. He certainly didn't think he was the worst looking man on the planet but he just couldn't seem to catch anyone's eye. Eddward wanted a girlfriend or a partner, he wanted someone to kiss, hug, and hold. He had tried talking to a few girls before but they always either ignored him or gave him such simple responses he couldn't help but feel they were uninterested, and after a particularly bad incident he had resigned himself not to try talking with boys ever again. He had muscle definition, his fat to muscle ratio was low and he kept up with his hygiene, he had very defined features and a clean complexion. Those were things women looked for in men if he had understood anything from watching other men get girls. One boy, in particular, got all the girls at peach creek. Kevin Greyson Barr, the captain of the peach creek high school football team and a well-known ladies man. Edd had watched him many times over breaks or vacation trying to see if there was a secret to it all or if there may have been something Edd missed? He figured it was partly his hat and overall demeanor and partly the fact that Kevin was a jock and according to social hierarchy jocks get the girls. Eddward sighed before climbing into the shower and turning the water on hot. It burned his skin slightly but this was his normal routine. As he washed he would slowly turn the temperature down until he reached cold water and then he would wash his hair and get out. This way he had everything timed the way he wanted it and he would feel nice and warm in his bed. Edd had OCD and needed to feel that his body was as clean as physically possible, and then some. His parents had given him a sponge set for Christmas this year to replace his loofah so he wouldn't scrub until he bled anymore.

Once out of the shower Edd towel dried his hair and body before walking across the hall to his room and slipping into bed. He would have loved to have put on pajamas but as he did not have any it was not an option. Edd silently prayed for his parents to come home soon so he could get the things he needed. He looked out his window and saw the lights across the street were still on. He didn't know why but every night he checked if they were on. Across the street lived a redheaded jock we have already mentioned, a certain Mr. Barr. Kevin and Edd's bedroom windows faced each other and if they had wanted to they could look over and see quite clearly into the others room. After seeing that Kevin was still awake this time, as he usually was, Edd started to drift off at around **9:35 pm**.


	2. Blueberry pancakes and pastels

The next morning Eddward awoke to the smell of blueberry pancakes and floral shampoo. His parents were home! He quickly used the restroom, got dressed into his usual workout looking clothes and headed downstairs.

His mother was sitting quietly at the table while his father tended to the pancakes. His mother had silky red hair that was usually pressed tightly into a formal bun but right now was wisping around her thin shoulders and round face. She was wearing white cotton pajamas and sipping on a steaming cup of tea. Her name was Vivian Jean Vincent and she was extremely thin and short. Eddward got his eyes and his delicate fingers from her.

His mother helped with dishes and often cooked the deserts but his father was the main cook. His father was very tall and thin as well. He had nicely trimmed black hair that poked out in different directions unless slicked back and deep honey brown eyes. He was extremely handsome with broad shoulders and a very charming face. He had the same angular jaw and button nose as his son. His name was Avellino Noa Vincent, but most people called him Avel. Both of Edds parents had an olive skin tone and primarily spoke French (or broken English). His parents had met in France and Eddward had even been born in Strasbourg. As such Eddwards first language was French.

Eddward sat down at the table across his mother and began to speak.

"Good morning _mère, père_. How was your trip?"

His mother spoke first.

"Our trip was very, how you say? _Sans incidents?_ "

"Ah. You could say without an incident or uneventful. In this case, I think you would use uneventful." Eddward responded.

"Mm. Then very uneventful it is."

"That is good I suppose, no events are better than bad events. I am glad you arrived safely."

At this point, Eddwards father tuned into the conversation and passed out the plates filled with vegan blueberry pancakes and a fruit salad. Yes, Eddward and his family are vegan, this means they do not eat animals nor products made from animals including dairy and eggs. Their reasonings were purely dietary, his mother and father had major diet restrictions because of a disease they had gotten overseas once, and they stuck with the vegan diet even after they received their clean bill of health.

"I see you need new clothes as you had said over the phone." His father spoke as he sat down to eat.

"Um. Yes, I do _père_. School is starting soon as well, and I will need a few supplies before then." Edd fidgeted as he spoke.

" _Bien._ We will go today after breakfast so start making list in your head." Avel started on his fruit salad.

"Thank you _père._ I will."

Eddward was mentally making a list just as his father had said. It took a lot out of Eddward not to correct the minor mistakes in his parents English but he tried not to correct them unless completely necessary. He decided he needed all new clothes including underwear and socks. He needed a new pair of shoes and a new bag for school as well as notebooks pencils and a pencil case. He was brimming with excitement about getting the sweaters he wanted and finding a few other kinds of outfits to mix it up. This year maybe with the new clothes, new supplies, and an almost new school he wouldn't get bullied. Maybe he could catch the eyes of someone cute and sweet. How lovely it would be to have someone to share his thoughts with and possibly be in love with? Extremely lovely.

With the excitement for the day fueling him Edd ate everything on his plate and washed it down with a glass of apple juice. His father finished shortly after and got up to grab his keys. He was already dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a baby blue button up. The weather outside was cooling down from summer but not so cold you would need a jacket. Edd followed suit after his father and put on his sneakers, which also had holes.

He got into his fathers' car that sat in the garage when his parents weren't home and buckled in. They headed towards the city to go to a high-class shopping district and from there they would go to the mall for school supplies.

The drive was around 40 minutes and the first store his father brought him to had nothing that interested Eddward.

The second store had a few nice pairs of solid color high tops, his father bought him 5 different colors to go with the kind of outfits his son expressed interest in.

The third store had skinny jeans in multiple colors as well as a lot of button ups. He got an assortment of skinny jeans in different colors and washes (14 pairs in total). Now on to the shirts, he got 14 matching button-ups, then he grabbed 6 patterned button-ups and 4 black wifebeater style tank tops to go under them. They paid for that and as Eddward was thanking his father profusely he spotted a clothing line in a window that starred pastel sweaters just like the ones he had imagined. Eddward smiled wide and dragged his father rather childishly into the store to buy all of them. There were 6 different colors, he got those and then went to go find some socks and underwear. He grabbed a few packages of assorted socks but couldn't find any underwear he cared for. He also grabbed a nice pair of plaid pajamas and then they checked out.

The fifth store. Here Eddward found polo styled shirts on clearance and bought 15 of them because they were just so cheap, and they came in colors similar to his sweaters. Eddward also got a dark blue tracksuit and something to wear in gym class, a slim fit athletic shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. He picked up three pairs of black cargo type shorts on his fathers request and they headed to one more store to get underwear and one nice outfit that his father would pick out for when they had to attend events together.

He got a few packages of colored boxers and another set of colored briefs as he didn't know which he preferred yet. His father grabbed an outfit without showing him and they left for the mall to get school supplies.

Getting school supplies took a lot less time and only two stores, he found a lot of cool new things and got two new bags. They were about to check out when Edd found a black tightly knit beanie near the register and begged to have it, his father, of course, said yes as long as he retired the one he was wearing currently. Eddward agreed and took his father's hand in his as he thanked him. This was the most time he had spent with his father in years and he couldn't have been happier having him dote on him. His father was happy to see his sons smile and was excited to see him try on the new outfits all together later that night, especially the one he had picked for him.

The drive home was mostly spent with Eddward thanking his father and talking excitedly about all the clothes he got and how he was going to style them.


	3. Suits and sandwitches

**Copil: son. Petit gracon: a little boy. Mere: mother. Pere: father.**

Edd got home and was bouncing off the walls as he headed upstairs to try it all on and show his mother. First, he tried on a black pair of skinny jeans, which took him a lot longer than anticipated to put on, and a red polo shirt the same shade as the hightops he was about to put on. To top it all off he put on his new beanie and combed some of his hair to stick out by his ears. He smiled at his reflection and ran down the stairs to show his parents.

It had been like a fashion show but with more laughing and a little less strutting. Eddward was adoring the attention his parents were giving him, this day was for him and they were able to see every outfit he could pull together from what they bought. His parents thought he looked like the handsome young man they knew he was, they smiled and made Ooos and Aaahs at him each time he came down with a different color scheme. He had come down once in just his boxers and shoes and asked if they thought it was school appropriate, to which his father muffled a laugh and his mother whisked him off to his room to put on more clothes.

The last outfit Edd had to try on was the one his father picked out for him. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of dark brown slacks with a matching over coat, the button up it came with was a sweet creme color with matte brown buttons, over that was a lighter brown vest with a deep V line and finally an elegant creme tie. Even though he wasn't much for 'monkey suits' he couldn't deny he looked striking. The dark brown made his black hair stand out and the creme highlighted his cyan eyes. He sighed at his reflection and slowly made his way downstairs to show his parents. He stepped off the last step and turned right towards the living room. His father was the most eager, already knowing what the outfit was, he just wanted to see it on his son. As Edd stepped into view his mother and father were awestruck, this was their son, looking so grown up and sophisticated. Where did the time go? They could've sworn only a few days ago he was still in diapers and now here he was dressed as a man and sheepishly looking at them waiting for their thoughts.

" _Copil_ you look so handsome. Mature. Look at you! You look grown.." his mother teared up as she spoke.

" _Mère..._ I will always be your _petit graçon' "_ Edd walked over to his parents and hugged them tightly. "Thank you both so much. I could not have had a better day. I love you both so much and I am so thankful for your time at home. You are the best parents any child could have."

After the touching family moment subsided Edd changed into his new pajamas, red plaid pants and button up shirt. He then went into his parent's room where they were waiting for him on the bed with popcorn. They turned on an old movie Edd had never seen before. They laid in bed together watching as a family until the credits rolled and a very drowsy Edd hugged and kissed his parents' goodnight before slipping off the bed and into his own.

He climbed under his covers and looked out the window as per his usual routine, only to see a red-headed jock sitting at the desk in front of his window, busy looking at something on his laptop. Edd sighed slightly and laid down so as not to linger looking at him. Kevin was usually up at this time but Eddward had never seen him in the window before. Edd turned out his light and started to drift off to sleep at around **10:26**.

The next two days Edd spent as much time as possible with his parents. They stayed at home and just did what normal families would do on a family night, they played board games and watched movies. They taught him a few new recipes they had gathered from their travels and showed him pictures of the places they had gone, talking about someday bringing him there to see it all and how much more beautiful it would look as a family. The morning of the third day however, his parents had to leave for their flight and were not scheduled to return for another 5 months. They said their goodbyes at the door and before they left Edds father handed him the keys to the car and told him it was his. He gave him the usual warnings you would give a boy with a new car and told him to woo some pretty girl with it and give them grandchildren someday. Edd flushed at the last comment but thanked his father profusely as he always did and gave him a bright slightly gap-toothed smile.

Once his parents were gone Edd felt the loneliness sink in, he audibly sighed and went to reading the second book in his new series. He plopped his reading glasses onto his round nose and began to immerse into the deep waters of good litterateur.

School was in 3 days, Eddward was even more excited for this year than any previous year. Mostly it was because this was a fresh start but also because he just loved the world of academia and he desperately wanted a girlfriend or boyfriend or anything. With a new look and a "newish" school, he could almost feel a cute girl holding onto his arm and see her smiling up at him. Edd blushed as the thoughts flitted through his mind. He had been spending his days organizing and reorganizing his new backpack, he had two but he decided to use the green canvas one with a flap and a drawstring, then he would set out the outfit he wanted to wear for the first day... and then change his mind. He was getting so nervous he almost forgot to print out his schedule.

The first day of school: **5:45 AM.** Edd had been awake for only fifteen minutes but he had already finished his shower routine, rushing through it out of excitement, and was nearly done with his breakfast. He had a grapefruit with sugar and a banana. Then he took his vitamins and drank a glass of orange juice. He didn't have to leave til 7:15 now that he had the car, so he had plenty of time to set everything up. He made lunch for himself and packed his backpack once more. He reviewed his schedule and made sure he had his gym clothes. He tried on four different outfits before deciding what to wear. He adjusted his new beanie and sighed.

 **6:55 am.** Edd paced nervously around his entryway, keys in hand, playing through scenarios in his head about how the day could go. He grabbed his backpack and stole himself with a deep breath. Eddward decided to head out early to avoid the morning crowd and maybe get to his first before anyone else.

His fathers- excuse me, **his** car was a sleek black Bently GT and was only a year old. The windows were overly tinted so no one could see in but as he passed some of his old but now new classmates on his way to school he could see them, and they were gawking at the nice car. Not used to the attention Edd flushed and decided he would take the long way from now on. He parked his car in the student parking lot and stepped out. Grabbing his bag he locked the car and smoothed out his outfit.

Eddward was wearing his purple hightops, dark blue skinny jeans, a lavender button-up peeking out of a purple pastel sweater and his new beanie. His hair was poking out around his ears and one strand was laying on his forehead cutely. He walked into the school and even with the small number of students who were there this early he could feel himself being stared at. He smiled at some of the people who made eye contact and headed down the hall to the main office to get assigned a lock and locker.

After putting his lunch and gym clothes up for now he closed his locker and started looking for his class. He had homeroom with Mr. Teidens, he was a chubby and pasty white man with brown hair. Eddward picked a seat up front as he always would and started to get out a blue notebook and folder to label for homeroom. Even though this class was going to be mostly a study hall and attendance record he couldn't not have a folder and notebook for every class he had, it would feel odd. He labeled them with a big black marker and doodled on the first page of paper until students started filing in.

He was being stared at. All morning he could feel it and he could see it. People were looking at him and asking who he was as if he didn't live next to most of them or go to school at one point with all of them. peach creek did not get new students often so people thinking he was _entirely_ new made him the hot topic of the hallways. Edd was feeling very bashful but didn't want to jinx it by saying he wanted the attention to go away. He admitted he did look rather dashing but he did not expect this much attention. People were saying hi to him in the hallway and asking his name in class. The first day of school was purely syllabuses and getting to know what classes you would have, which took up until lunch as each class was shortened, then they would have an assembly in the gym for the rest of the day including games. So none of the teachers had done attendance and no one realized it was nerdy, awkward, little double D all grown up. Whenever someone asked his name Eddward would just stammer on his words and blush brightly, the other would usually just laugh at him and say how cute he was witch only worsened the red hue in his face. He was beginning to think his blush might turn permanent when he _ran_ into Nazz Vonbrotenshmere and Kevin Barr.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry Nazz, Kevin." Edd looked down as he apologized.

"Don't worry. I'd love to be ran into by a cutie like you again" Nazz pinched his cheek and winked at him while he practically melted on scene.

"Give it a rest Nazz. The kids probably nervous already being new in such a small town." Kevin turned his attention to Edd before continuing " Everyone talks in a town this small, ya probably can't even breathe without somebody askin' ya a question about yerself huh? It's cool though if ya need anything you can talk to me or Nazz here, although she might pinch yer cheek clean off if ya do." Kevin smirked and patted Edd on the shoulder before leaving with Nazz in tow.

"Wha.." Edd was at a loss, he had just ran into the two most popular kids in his town and they were nice to him? Even more confusing was how kids from his own cul-de-sac couldn't recognize him. Did everyone really think he was a new kid? I mean he knew he was new to the high school, but he had been in this town all this time and had gone to school with everyone previously. Edd was kind of hurt that no one recognized him but he was extremely glad that he hadn't been beaten up. Kevin Barr the biggest jock in school, had even offered to help him if he needed anything. This was so different from his old school. picking himself back up Edd retrieved his lunch from his locker and stepped into the cafeteria.

Whispers immediately followed as did many eyes as Edd walked through the cafeteria trying to find a seat. He looked around for an empty table but couldn't find one, just as he was about to give up and eat outside he heard a girly voice calling to him.

" hey cutie, why don't you sit with us?" Nazz waved her arms at Edd frantically trying to get his attention.

Edd smiled shyly at her which made her blush, and headed towards her. At her table was Rolf, Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy, a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders, and then Kevin of course. Seeing that most of the cul-de-sac kids were at this table Edd wondered if anyone would remember him. He approached the table hesitantly before Nazz patted the seat next to her and he sat down.

"Thank you.." Edd all but whispered.

"Awh.. shucks. It's no big deal cutie. Plus I really wanted to talk to you."

"You did?" Edd looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, I did. So tell me where are you from?"

Not knowing quite what to say Edd opted to tell her where he was born.

"Well, I was born in France but my parents moved to America when I was about 3."

"France? No way! Do you speak French?"

Edd laughed. " _Oui_ , _en fait_ , _le_ _français_ _est ma premiere_ _langue"_ ( yes, in fact, French is my first language.) Edd smiled charmingly at Nazz and she turned bright red.

"Woah.. what does that mean?"

"I told you that I spoke French and it was my first language. I am quite fluent in French, English, and Japanese. Although I have never been to Japan." Edd was beginning to feel more confident talking to Nazz. This was all new to him, ever since the other Eds moved away he hadn't had anyone take any interest in him, other than to tease him or beat him up. It felt so nice to just talk to someone other than his parents, who were not home that often anyways.

"You're so interesting.." Nazz swooned.

"Nazz ya don't even know the kids' name." Kevin chided.

Edd blushed remembering that no one knew who he was. He looked around the table to see a bunch of interested looking guys and a lot of _very_ interested girls. He blushed further and looked down at his lunch which he had yet to eat.

"You're right. What is your name cutie? bet I could guess it." Nazz leaned further into Edds space.

"Hm.. okay you can try to but we shall make a wager. If you and your friends cannot guess my name by the end of lunch you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it is" Edd was silently praying they wouldn't guess his name correctly. He was afraid that once they knew and once they remembered him as the nerdy little double D that they wouldn't want to be around him anymore. I mean at the boarding school it only took kids seeing him to hate him, it probably didn't help that his uniform was slightly too small and the clothes he wore on field trips were baggy and old.

"Okay! That sounds really fun actually!" Nazz beamed loving the idea of the game.

Edd smiled and took out the cucumber sandwich he had packed to start eating. He always smiled without his teeth because of his gap, which was good right now since someone might recognize him by it.

"Woah man.. what kind of sandwich is that?" Kevin raised his brow.

"Oh.. well. It's cucumber and hummus on a flatbread. It's really good if you would like a bite?" Edd smiled at Kevin and held out the sandwich across the table to where he was sitting.

Kevin flushed slightly but decided to take a bite anyway. He bit down, letting Edd feed him and moaned slightly at the taste. He had never tried anything on that sandwich except the cucumber and the new flavors danced on his tongue.

"Heh. See I told you it's good. This sandwich is something I make often. It's really simple too I would be glad to give you the recipe?" Edd then took a bite out of his sandwich as well trying to make sure he actually ate before lunch was over.

Everyone at the table was fixated on the two boys interactions while Nazz scooted closer to Edd and asked him for a bite as well. He obliged and she seductively leaned in for the bite and made a sex like face after trying it. At this Edd turned bright red and had to look away which made all the girls giggle. The rest of lunch everyone focused on Edd, getting to know him and trying to guess his name. To his delight, no one guessed correctly so he did not have to give up his popularity so quick. Everyone immediately took a liking to Edd and even more so after hearing him talk about himself. He even got invited to a party on Friday at a jock named Anthony's house. Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy all gave him their numbers, he had to let Nazz put them into his phone as he had no idea what he was doing, which made everyone laugh.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, at the assembly he sat with Nazz and Kevin again and they had him join in on their team for all the games, then once school was over the group walked him to his car only for Kevin and a few other jocks to physically drool over his Bently. He told the boys he'd give them a ride home sometime if they'd like to feel how it drove. He smiled before saying goodbye to everyone and heading home the long way. He didn't want anyone to see him head towards their culdesac.

Edd sat on his couch with a cup of tea and the third book out of his series as he thought about how everyone would react when they found out who he was the next day. Would they care? Had they forgotten about him entirely? Would everything go back to the way it was at his old school?


	4. Button ups and bisexuals

**5:40 AM** The next day. Edd woke up with a knot in his stomach, today was the day everyone would find out that he wasn't all that new, he was the same Eddward they had tortured as a child and lived next to for years. Even more upsetting was the thought of Nazz, the prettiest girl he knew, not wanting to talk to him once she found out. He had been loving the attention, from the girls _and_ the guys. He felt a bit selfish but he figured after all the years of nothing it was okay to bask in the attention he was getting now.

Edd hopped into the shower at full heat and began to try to wash away his nerves. By the end of the shower, he was more anxious than before, but he also smelt really good. Today he decided to blow dry his hair to make it fluffier, even though he would still put his beanie over it. He dressed himself in his white skinny jeans, baby blue socks, grey hightops, and a light blue button up that had black silhouettes of the planets and a few constellations. He put his beanie on and pulled most of his hair out from under it so it would frame his face.

Edd ate his usual breakfast and vitamins before checking his backpack for all the materials he would need. He packed his lunch and brought a bag of cocoa nips (like chocolate chips) along with him as a special snack, he figured he would need something sweet to get him through what today had in store. At **6:58** he headed out towards the school. 15 minutes later he pulled in, parked, and went inside.

Kids were still staring at him this morning but now a swarm of them were coming up to him. They were all being so nice to him and asking if he'd sit by them today at lunch. A bunch of the guys had asked where he got his clothes and complimented his sense of style. Eddward was blushing brightly and trying to answer to the best of his abilities when his wrist was grabbed tightly and he was pulled away by an unknown force.

He stumbled trying to catch up with the person pulling him along until they finally stopped in front of the gym. He looked up to see his kidnapper only to find none other than Kevin Barr.

"Wha.. what are you doing Kevin?" Edd questioned.

"Eh.. well ya looked like you were having a rough time surrounded by all those people so I thought.. well that ya might want ta' get away." Kevin scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh.. well, thank you then Kevin. It was very nice of you to consider me like that." Edd smiled sweetly.

Kevin blushed and widened his eyes slightly.

" I was feeling a bit overwhelmed but at the same time, it's nice to have people taking an interest in me for once. I feel as though I am some important person. It's so strange." Eddward stated very softly.

"It's hard ta believe a guy like you doesn't get attention like this all the time, especially from the girls." Kevin put his hand behind his head again and scratched at his scalp. He didn't know why he said that.

Edd smiled sheepishly before responding. "Well, to be honest, no, I've never even held someone's hand before... people do not usually talk to me at all. I recently got new clothes and then switched schools again, but now it seems that wherever I go people want to get to know me. I cannot lie it's rather flattering to hear you say such things.. but I don't normally get the attention of women nor men" Edd blushed as he spoke.

Kevin heard an entirely different set of sentences. The only message he got was that Eddward had led him to believe he was bisexual by saying he didn't have the attention of women or men. This made Kevin blush. He couldn't help but think that this boy had been flirting with him now. He thought about how he let Edd feed him and then he thought about how he had just dragged the poor kid to a dark hallway by his wrist. He grew more flustered by the second before completely covering his face with his hands.

"Uh.. I'm sorry if I gave ya the wrong idea kid... I didn't mean ta. I'll see ya at lunch!" Kevin ran off leaving a very confused Eddward.

Edd sat in the same spot he had the day before in homeroom and got out his notebook to continue his doodles. Shortly after that, the classroom had filled and the bell rang. Immediate dread set in as Edd awaited the roll call. Edds last name started with a V and based on the attendance of his homeroom he would be dead last on the list. The chubby teacher started listing of names one by one alphabetically and as each one passed the knot in Edds' stomach grew. The teacher had reached the letter T when Edd started to actually panic, he could sense the other children looking at him and waiting for his name to be called.

"Elizabeth Troy"

"Here"

"Nathan Tyler"

"President"

"Eddward Vincent"

All eyes turned towards Edd as he looked up.

"Present sir." As the words left Eddwards mouth the entire class was in shock. Audible gasps and whispers filled the room.

"No way.."

"Is that really him?"

"That can't be him he must just have the same name as him"

The teacher had to silence the room as the whispers grew to a speaking volume. Edd tried his hardest not to sulk as he felt the distance between him and his new friends grow. If he could even call them friends after what little interaction he had with them since 4th grade, he would've liked to though.

The rest of the class he spent drawing and trying to ignore the stares boring holes into his back. When the bell rang Edd was the first one out the door and he nearly sprinted to his next class. By the time lunch had rolled around nearly everyone knew his name and every class was a repeat of the one before. He heard whispers with his name in the halls and saw people looking at him everywhere he went.

He grabbed his lunch and headed towards the cafeteria. As he walked in it was the same as it had been the day before, whispers and stares. Yet again he looked for an empty table only to come up with nothing, he turned to leave the cafeteria when that same bronzed hand grabbed a hold of his wrist and smiled at him.

"Come on, I saved ya a seat." Kevin stated.

"Oh.. okay" Eddward smiled and followed him to the same table he had been at the day before.

"So cutie. You have to tell us now right?" Nazz spoke to him as he sat down.

"Hm?"

"Your name dummy" she smiled.

"Oh, I figured you would've heard. Everyone has been talking about it all day. It's actually quite annoying." Edd frowned deeply and kept his hold on his lunch bag awaiting the inevitable. They would turn him away once they knew. He sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at them all before speaking.

"My name is Eddward Vincent, I am not new to this town. In fact, most of you are my neighbors and have known me since childhood. I transferred schools after 4th grade and just transferred back this year. It seems that no one recognized me so I just went with it in hopes of not repeating the previous childhood traumas. I hope I have not offended you in any way.." Edd looked down at his feet while he waited for everyone to process what he had said.

The first person to respond was Sarah.

"Oh! Double D!" she smiled.

"Ah.. um.. I don't really go by that name anymore as there are no other Ed's to contrast myself from" Edd flushed.

"How bout Dee then?" Kevin asked.

"If you would like."

"Wow, Dee.. you really grew up super cute! Where did you get your clothes?" Nazz scooted closer to him and inspected his shirt.

"My father drove me to Peach Pitts city and we shopped around Main street West. There are quite a few lovely shops there."

"Wow, Edd those are some really high-end stores! I've dreamed about shopping on Main West!" Jimmy added.

"I would be elated to take you there some time Jimmy, they actually had quite a few sales going on and they will have another as this next season ends, I am sure you could find something?" Edd smiled at him showing the gap in his teeth for the first time in years.

Jimmy blushed and thanked Edd for the offer. The rest of the table's occupants slowly accepted the fact that the new kid they had all fawned over was really just the little nerd nobody had talked to in years. Edd grabbed out his lunch to eat before Kevin once again asked what he was eating.

" This is a jar of oats and fruit, they're called overnight oats because you make them in advance but I only made them this morning because I like the oats to still be crunchy. It's more of a dessert especially since I brought chocolate nips to put on top. but it's really good. Here try some" Edd had been setting up a spoonful for Kevin while he talked, it had cocoa nips, blueberry, strawberry, and oats soaked in almond cream all in one bite. He moved his arm across the table in order to feed Kevin the spoonful just like he had with the sandwich the day before.

Kevin flushed worse this time thinking now that Edd was definitely hitting on him but gave in anyways and took the bite. His eyes opened wide as he chewed and he made an Mmm sound.

"Damn Dee everything you make is so good."

Edd laughed. "Thank you, Kevin... I'm glad you like it I would be more than happy to make you some of these for you to have? If you give me a few jars I'll fill them up and you can eat them whenever you'd like." He smiled and finished preparing the bite he knew Nazz would want.

"Nazz.. here. I made this bite just for you" he looked at her with an extremely charming smile and leaned in with his spoon in hand.

"O-oh. Okay" she took the bite and sighed as the flavors hit her tongue.

Edd really was a good cook but these recipes were so simple that he really wondered why everyone was making such a bit fuss over them. Surely their parents cooked for them and made them good food?

Edd was not very reserved when it came to affection for those around him. He had always been a hugger, the kind of person to hug an acquaintance just because he hadn't seen them all day. He came from a French household where you kissed cheeks to greet people, and along with that he had rarely interacted with anyone aside from his parents who were extremely affectionate so in Edds mind feeding people and being close to them wasn't a big deal. Meanwhile, Kevin was having a complete meltdown at this very attractive and grown version of Double Dee who was obviously hitting on him.. and Nazz.

The day rolled on but now Edd was feeling much better. He even talked to a few people in class and everyone seemed to be warming up to him. When he left to head home that afternoon he offered Kevin a ride since he did not see his motorcycle in the parking lot. Kevin could not refuse a ride in a Bently and hopped into the front seat.

"Holy crap this is a nice car Dee" Kevin admired the interior and buckled up.

"Language Kevin. Yes, it is rather nice, it was my fathers but he recently gave it to me. I was elated! He just handed me the keys, he gave me the normal warnings about speeding and such and then he, embarrassingly so.. said that I should use it to woo a pretty girl. Who says that? " Edd blushed again lightly just thinking about it and turned the key ignition.

"You're supposed to woo pretty chicks and ya decide to give yer first ride to me? Are ya trying ta tell me somethin Dee?" Kevin smirked feeling more flattered than uncomfortable about the obvious flirting going on. And who was he to blame the kid? He was devilishly good looking and he had a perfect body. He didn't want to lead him on, but maybe it would be fun to tease him about it.

Edd turned tomato red before looking at Kevin with the most flustered face Kevin had ever seen someone make. Kevin doubled over in laughter while Edd stammered trying to form a sentence.

"Wha? What are you getting at Kevin?!"

"Hmm.. Nothin'. You busy today?" Kevin smiled at the very red and very cute double Dee, deciding he wanted to see him flustered like this more often. It was funny and he enjoyed teasing him, even if he felt a bit weird about Edd having a thing for him.

"Uh.. I don't think so. Why?"

"We should hang out tonight."


	5. Catholicism and confessions

Edd and Kevin headed back to Edd's house to hang out. Once inside Kevin was awestruck at all the pictures and the warmth the house emanated. He always assumed it would be cold and barren. Even more surprising to him however was the lack of a TV, and he vocalized such surprise.

"Were you robbed?!"

"What? No.. everything is here. Why? Do you see something strange?" Edd scanned the room.

"Yeah! Where is your TV man?"

"Oh, Its upstairs in my parent's room, but I'm not supposed to use it. is it supposed to be in the living room?" Edd looked genuinely puzzled as to why someone would have a television in a room meant for socializing.

"Everyone has a TV in their living room dude. And in their bedrooms sometimes even in the bathroom! You just don't watch TV?! Like what do ya do all day then?" Kevin cocked a brow and sat down on the large sofa that faced the entryway, adjacent from the door and window.

"Why would you have a Tv in the living room? You're supposed to be socializing? Not watching movies. How would you ever talk to each other if you had a TV there?" Edd stared into the living room really contemplating where one would even go.

" I don't have a TV in my room because my room is for sleeping, and my parent's room only has one for family movies before bed otherwise it's also a room for sleeping. And as far as what I do without a TV, I read, go outside, exercise, do puzzles or games I can do on my own, or cook and then I do my homework and chores. When my parents are home we play games and we talk. I don't see what anyone would do with multiple televisions... Why would you need a TV in the bathroom either!?"

Edd had been rather expressive throughout his speech and had looked so confused that Kevin was struggling not to laugh at him. He flailed his arms about and looked genuinely concerned that people would have a TV in their bathroom, at the very end of it all he made a face that broke Kevin and sent him into a fit of giggles.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Edd blushed lightly, he was pretty easily embarrassed.

"Heh.. it's just.. pfftt" Kevin tried once again to subdue his laughter before speaking again. " like actually everyone has multiple TVs. N' ya just looked so confused. Hah.. I couldn't help it... hmm okay okay.. you'll have to come over sometime and we can watch some TV? Have you really never though?"

"No, why would I waste my time with something so medial?"

"Well.. it's entertaining. And honestly most people don't talk to each other often and if they do it's usually bout TV. Or over dinner I guess."

"I just don't understand why you would want to watch TV instead of playing a board game, doing something outside, or maybe talk to other people instead of watching actors do it. Why would you want to watch someone do something you could do?"

"I never really thought bout it that way.. Well why don't we play one of those board games then?" Kevin smirked.

Edd got out balderdash. A game where you are given an obscure word and have to list what you think it means and whoever is closest wins, but since they only had two players they had to adjust the rules and use paper to cover the answers. After a while of playing it normally they ended up saying out loud what they thought it meant and trying to come up with the funniest definition.

"Okay Kevin, the word is nunchin"

"A nun with 18 chins who is no longer a regular nun but a nun-chin!" Kevin laughed out.

Edd laughed a little. " my guess is... A muchkin person devoted to Catholicism but is inadequate and teased by the other nuns who call her nunch-kin." Eddward laughed quite thoroughly at his own joke.

"Mines definitely funnier, but I love how you say yours!" Kevin continued to laugh.

Edd blushed and grew awkward. Kevin had said he loved how Edd said his definition. He had never been complimented on his speech before, although he had always wanted to be, he had worked so hard to stop stuttering and often still did but normally only his parents heard it (unless he was angry, scared... or embarrassed). The blush on his face only grew after Kevin noticed it and had said something about it while smirking charmingly at him. Edd flushed to his ears and broke eye contact.

"K-k-Kevin! D-don't tease me!" Edd squinted his eyes closed and hid his red face with his hands. He was mortified that he had just stuttered.

Kevin couldn't help but be stunned, that was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life.. 17 years and 2 months and he had never seen something so unbearably cute. He blushed as well.

"Nmm... that was really cute... I didn't know ya still stuttered?" Kevin took Edds hands away from his face slowly. Edds hands were really soft he thought.

"D-d-don't! I told you not to tease me!" Edd pushed Kevin's hands away.

"I'm not teasin' Dee it's real cute. You used to stutter as a kid too I remember I thought it was pretty cute then too, but I'd never say that." Kevin smiled sheepishly at him. He felt like a doofus, guys don't call other guys cute. what was he doing? He wasn't lying though, Edd was really cute.

"I don't stutter often anymore.. my parents will hear it occasionally and then If I get upset or scared.. or embarrassed.." Edd avoided looking at Kevin at all costs. 'Was this how all friends behaved?' He thought. 'Calling each other cute and teasing them about car-related homosexuality?' teenagers were weird Edd decided.

"Well, why are ya embarrassed?" Feeling cocky again Kevin added. "Is it because you like me?"

Of course, our Eddward Vincent is not your average teenage boy and only thought that like meant, in general, enjoy, as in I like you, let's be friends. Never knowing it to mean the schoolyard definition of crushing on someone Edd was concerned that Kevin would even ask this, wasn't it obvious?

"Of course I like you. But that's not why I was embarrassed, I was embarrassed because you pointed out that I had blushed.. and I was blushing because you complimented how I spoke and that meant a lot to me." Edd smiled shyly back at Kevin.

"Wha..what? You like me? As in like like me?" Kevin's stomach had turned over completely and he could feel the heat in his cheeks. Edd liked him? Kevin was in his house playing board games with him and calling him cute and Edd just suddenly confesses? He felt flattered, embarrassed, and something else he couldn't quite pin down.. and maybe just a little queasy. His hands grew clammy and he felt weird but... happy? All at the same time.

"Is there any other kind of like? Yes, I like you, like like, however you want to put it. I think you're really "cool" and extremely unique. You are outgoing and extremely charming, I envy that. I would often see you talking to all the girls and find myself very envious. You can talk to anyone. I admire that and your athleticism, you are in great shape and do extremely well in sports. You're one of those people that other people flock to. I would love to spend more time with you.. if you'd let me." Edd smiled charmingly as he spoke. 'poor Kevin' He thought, 'i guess people often don't tell him anything nice they just hang out with him for popularity sake.. how awful'.

Kevin's translation: "yes I like you, as in have a crush on you. I think you're cool and one of a kind. You're outgoing and sooo charming. I envy the girls I see you flirting with. Your body is so hot and you're good at sports. People like you, so do I. I would really like to see more of you.. maybe a date?"

Being almost to flustered to think Kevin just stuttered out the word "sure" before blushing feverishly and telling Edd he should head home soon.

"Oh! Is it that late already? You get going then I'll clean up." Edd got up to see Kevin to the door.

"Oh okay, thanks.." Kevin looked in every direction except Edds

Once they arrived at the door Kevin put his shoes on and grabbed his bag.

"Thank you for the "hangout" Kevin I really enjoyed your time. I hope I can see you again soon?"

"Sure. I'll text you later with a time and stuff." Kevin bolted out the door immediately following his sentence.

"That was strange.. but nice I suppose. Friends huh?" Edd mumbled as he closed the door and set to cleaning up the house before eating and heading to bed.

Kevin got up to his room and immediately dialed Nazz.

"Yellow Kevin, whats the stitch?"

"Seriously Nazz now is not the time for 90s references! I think I just agreed to go on a date with Dee.."

"Oooo! That's no fair you got to him before I could even try! Whens your date? Maybe I can sneak in before you!"

"Nooo! Nazz be serious! He said he liked me.. and I ..called him cute.. and I didn't want to hit him in the face when he said he liked me. What does that mean Nazz?"

"I think it means your interested in him."

"But I like chicks"

"Well, maybe you're bisexual. Is Edd gay? Or just bisexual? Cause like I need to know if I still have a chance here."

"He's bisexual I'm pretty sure, I didn't ask but he hinted at it before. But it doesn't matter right now! Am I bisexual? And what do I do bout the date? Should I go? Where do I take him? Do I pay or does he? Should I like open the door N' shit or is he supposed ta do that? NAZZ HOW DOES THIS WORK?!"

"You're too cute. Well despite what I want, if he likes you and you're interested in him you should go. You should be polite to him and stuff but nobody's gotta take the "man" spot just see how the date feels and then decide if you should open the door. But I think you should pay. Take him to the movies or the drive in its always a good first date and then get a bite to eat. Also about the bisexual thing, only you can tell yourself if you are or not, so like just go to the date and if you feel attracted to the guy, which I know I would, then you might be bisexual."

"Ugh.. why can't ya just say yes or no Kevin yer not or ya are bisexual and this is exactly how the date will go.. because that's why I called you." Kevin fidgeted with the phone. " Um.. one more thing Nazz... should I kiss him goodnight?"


	6. Hand holding and hummus pt1

Edd woke up at **5:30 am** on Wednesday. It was the third day of school and already so much had happened. He headed to the shower and checked the time on his phone when he noticed he had a few texts. There were two from Kevin and one from Nazz.

* * *

 **KevinB~**

Hey. So I thought about a time n stuff, I'll pick you up at 6:30 on Saturday and don't bring any money. I'll pay.

 **KevinB~**

You must be sleepin. Well just get back to me on if you can go or not. Don't ask me where we're goin either its a surprise

 **THENAZZINATOR-**

Sooooo you and kev huh? Do I still have a shot or are your sights set on the lady killer? ;) see you at school Dee

* * *

Edd was elated to actually have texts to respond to, but he didn't understand Nazz's message... Did she think he had chosen Kevin as his friend and he could only have one? How did these things work? Regardless of if he understood everything Edd felt the need to respond to everyone before he could, in good conscience, take his shower.

 **Dee~**

Okay Kevin, I am free that date and time. I am excited. I assume you have planned something great, I will be 'counting the minutes' as they say. I would prefer to pay for myself but if you insist I won't argue with you. I hope to see you at school today and I hope that you had pleasant dreams.

 **Dee baby V-**

Nazz, I don't understand your message but I assure you, you still "have a shot". I would more than enjoy being friends with both of you, if possible? Me and Kev? I suppose so. Does he like being called Kev? If he does I'd like to know so I could call him that as well, if it makes him more comfortable. I will see you at school.

* * *

Sighing he set his phone on the vanity and set forth to his shower. After he finished he got dressed in a pair of bright pink skinny jeans. For the top half, he wore a light pink oversized sweater with a white button up collar sticking out of the top. He slid his beanie into place and popped on the grey hightops.

He ate his usual breakfast and vitamins before packing his lunch. He checked the contents of his bookbag and finished any tiding from breakfast.

 **6:55 am** , Eddward grabbed his keys and bookbag and set out on the ten-minute drive to school.

Stepping into the building offered fewer stares than the previous days, but some nonetheless. A few people approached him in hopes to get answers to the questions they attempted the day before, and he answered with a charming smile on his face. A few girls flirted with him by his locker as he tucked away some of his things, one even attached herself to his arm. He turned bright red at her gesture and attempted to distance himself before a tan hand grabbed his arm and pried the girl off. He looked up to see a particular redhead sneering at the girl they both towered over, she ran off slightly teary eyed.

Kevin was 6ft 2 with a face full of freckles and deep green eyes. He stood 3 inches taller than our Eddward, not so much that he had to crouch to see him but enough that he had to look down slightly. Kevin had broad shoulders and an athletic build, he was the perfect size and shape for things like track and soccer but with enough muscle and stamina for football. He would usually wear a pair of regular work jeans and a green T-shirt with his letterman jacket over it. The lettermen jackets for peach creek were black with peach and white trim. On occasion, Kevin would wear black skinny jeans and a red T-shirt but that was as far as he'd stray from his normal style. He still wore his red baseball cap backward but now his hair had filled in and stuck out a bit more. His complexion was abnormally clear and puberty had made his face almost godlike. His defined jawline and high cheekbones were the best points.

Kevin still looked agitated while Edd merely stared at him, this was the same guy who had called him cute and dragged him away when he was overwhelmed, and at this moment Edd found him extremely handsome. Kevin kept his hand on Edds arm as he walked him to class, he glared at anyone that stared at them or looked like they might want to talk to Edd and when they finally arrived at Edds class his face softened and he smiled at him. Kevin let go of his arm and rubbed his neck awkwardly, Edd smiled at him bashfully before thanking him and walking into class.

'doofus doofus doofus' Kevin thought, why was he so upset earlier, and why'd he grab his arm? He walked to his own class trying not to think about Edds smile.

Edd was thinking about Kevin as he drew a sketch of him in homeroom. Edd already knew he was bisexual, being in an all boys school for most of his developing ages it was hard not to notice how he felt about other men, but he didn't want to feel it about his new friends, It had ruined so much in the past. He drew Kevin the way he smiled at him before he walked into the classroom. He had him posted up against a chainlink fence and in his black skinny jeans. He drew the folds on his clothes and the shine in his eyes. He was hyperfocused on getting every detail just right that when the bell rang it made him jump. He closed his notebook and went on with the rest of his classes, all the while in the back of his mind he was thinking about a certain redhead.

Lunchtime came around soon enough and Edd sat down at the table next to Nazz and across from Kevin just as he had the day before. He brought out his lunch and immediately prepared a bite of his lunch for Kevin. He had brought garlic and tomato pasta in a thermos so it was still steamy.

"Here Kevin." Edd held the fork out for him. "Its garlic and tomato rotini. I made it this morning."

"Oh.. okay. Thank you." Kevin leaned in and took a bite before making an Mmm sound and looking at Edd adoringly. "This is so good.."

Edd blushed and mumbled thank you before taking a bite himself. Nazz didn't ask for a bite this time but instead studied the two boys as they stole looks at each other and giggled all through lunch.

The rest of the day went fine for both boys and they each went to their respective homes, ate dinner and headed to bed. That night they both looked through their windows at the others house, just barely missing the other who had looked just before or after. Kevin texted Edd a goodnight message to which Edd responded with sweet dreams and sleep well.

Thursday was the same and it came and went, before they knew it, it was Friday and their "date" was the next day.

 **5:45** our Eddward woke up that Friday with eagerness. He rushed through his shower and ate his breakfast with vigor. He took his vitamins and with an hour and a half again to spare he messaged Kevin and asked if he would like a ride to school.

* * *

 **KevinB~**

Sure Dee thanks! I'll be over in about 40 minutes I just got up. :)

* * *

During that time Edd worked on his sketch of Kevin, adding in a grassy field background and the sun low in the sky. When Kevin knocked Edd simply put the notebook back into his bag and went to open the door.

"good morning Kevin, we still have a little while before we need to leave, I made some overnight oats for breakfast if you want some?"

"sure they were good last time" Kevin took off his shoes and headed into the kitchen.

The boys ate and talked a bit about their classes and which teachers they liked and which they didn't.

 **In the car.**

"Why do you take the long way?"

"The traffic is lighter and I don't like having to wave at people so if I avoid the other kids in the cul-de-sac by taking this way... I don't have to."

"Wow. Antisocial much?" Kevin laughed.

"Well, at my old school I used to get beat up a lot, I mean I even had to go to the ER a few times. So I guess I've just gotten used to avoiding people in an effort to stay safe. I tried to avoid everyone instead of fighting back even though I could have and it put my parents through hell thinking it was their fault."

"Fuck. Dee, I had no idea. If I was there i'd beat their asses for you!"

"Language. but... Thank you. That means a lot."

"But what do ya mean you could've fought back? You don't seem like the kind to have a fighting bone in you?"

"Bones don't fight. But I'm actually very skilled in defending myself, I just choose not to."

"I'd pay to see you fight someone. You're too cute to fight." Kevin smiled at him.

"Kevin..." Edd blushed. " don't tease me while I'm driving.. or at all. If you'd really like to see how well I do I wouldn't be opposed to sparring with you."

"Fight me? Hell yeah, let's go!"

"We have to go to school"

"Ah right.. after school then?"

"Can't I have to finish my projects so I can go with you tomorrow. 6:30 pm correct?"

"Yeah. Alright, then we'll have to "spar" after the date then."

Edd blushed at the use of the word date, surely he meant date as in "its a date!" and not "do you want to go on a date with me?" right? **right.**

"Sounds like a plan."

Edd pulled into his normal spot and got out. Everyone was looking at them, the boys didn't notice, they were talking about animals and their fighting skills. Once through the doors the two boys had all eyes on them, of course you notice this, you can only ignore so much. Edd was starting to shrink under the pressure but Kevin just strode along confidently and grabbed a hold of Edds' hand. Edds' eyes shot open and he actually stopped breathing.

"let's go, I'll walk you to class"

"O-okay"

Eddward had never held anyone's hand before. His cheeks heated and he looked at the ground as they walked. He thought that it felt nice, to hold someone's hand. Their hands fit well with each other, Edd had thin delicate hands while Kevins were large and rough. He could feel people staring at them but he was too busy studying his shoes and calming his rampant heart to care. 'shoelaces have a lot of lines on them' he thought.

When they got to Edds class Kevin held his hand for a moment longer before letting go. Edd finally looked up with bright red cheeks and smiled at Kevin shyly.

"T-thank you.."

"No biggie, I'll see you at lunch then.." Kevin smiled casually back at Edd and walked away. 'was that weird? I mean we're going on a date tomorrow right? It's not weird to hold his hand.. His hands are really soft.' he thought as he walked to his own homeroom.

All through class Edd was a ball of nerves. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted Kevin to hold his hand more often, and that he hoped that maybe their date, was a date. The kind with hand holding and hugs and... things of that nature. He sighed happily as he doodled Kevin's name and a few cute animals playing together, two male cats touching noses. Of course, only he knew they were both males... but it's the thought that counts. He pressed his eraser into his cheek as he wondered if Kevin was gay or bisexual or straight..etc. Edd found Kevin extremely handsome and he was thinking about him a lot lately, despite not wanting to have a crush on a friend.

Our Eddward had been introduced to the concept of homosexuality and bisexuality during his first days at boarding school. He had shared a dorm with two boys who were dating, one bisexual and one homosexual. He discovered the difference one night when they told him to go outside of the dorm until they went to get him. He sat outside of the door and could hear pretty much everything with not much left to the imagination, when they finally came out to get him he asked how long they had been gay. In return, Edd got a very detailed and unnecessarily sexual definition of the differences between gay and bisexual. Afterward, they told him if he ever told anyone they would beat him bloody. Each was openly out but they wanted to continue to share a room, although not with Edd. At some point one of the boys graduated while the other stayed back, Watching weird porn without headphones and making odd grunts during most of his spare time. All in all, he could have had worse roommates.

Discovering he was bisexual was very natural at first. He realized as he went through puberty that he found women attractive in a way that he hadn't before and then came to find he also thought men were attractive in a way he hadn't before. He told his parents right away as they are very close and he wanted to know how common it was for a boy to like both boys and girls. His parents told him not to fret, that many kids his age will find out things about their sexuality and just to go with it even if it changes and to know he is never weird or alone and they will always accept him. It was a heartwarming answer although not what he had in mind. So he went on to the library and did some research, although the library doesn't have much on sexuality so later on, he decided to try to look it up on a school computer which turned out to be a horrible idea as he was sent to the office for use of pornography on school grounds. But he now knows **for sure** that he is bisexual so maybe the embarrassment was worth something in the end.


	7. Hand holding and hummus pt2

At lunch, Edd had another cucumber and hummus sandwich and even though he knew Kevin knew what it tasted like he still gave him a bite. Nazz was texting Kevin all through lunch asking him if they were a couple and teasing him about staring at Edd too much. He ignored her.

Edd paid the least amount of attention he could get away with in class until the day was over. He headed to Kevin's locker right away.

"You ready? I'll drive you home too since I made you leave your motorcycle at home. I can't hang out but... I can take the extra long way home?" He smiled charmingly showing the gap in his teeth.

"Thanks Dee. I'd love that."

The long way home was fifteen minutes and the extra long way was around thirty minutes long. Once they were both buckled Edd pulled out of the parking lot and turned left to take the back roads.

"So let's play favorites." Kevin said.

"What's favorites?"

"Its where ya exchange what yer favorites are like color N' food, so you can get ta know each other better."

"Oh that sounds fun! Okay well it's your game so you start."

"Alrighty. My favorite color is blue or red. Whabout you?"

"I like green, olive green and emerald green the best."

"Cool. Okay, my favorite movie is limitless."

"Hm well I haven't seen any new movies but as far as old movies go my favorite is sailor beware."

"You're too sheltered, I need to have you over one night and just binge watch movies and shows you haven't seen."

"Heh, maybe. Only if you provide cookies."

"Deal! Okay then... hm. Well, my favorite number is 24 because that's been my jersey number since I was little."

"If I had to pick a number I guess I'd say three, no particular reason either I think its just a pleasant number."

"Okay animal. I like cats."

"I enjoy elephants, they are extremely intelegent and among the only other animals proven to actually mourn over the death of others."

"I didn't know that thats cool. Okay, favorite food. So far its been baked ziti but right now I think it might be your sandwitch."

"I'm flattered." Edd beamed. "My favorite food.. well I really really like blueberries. So I guess that would be it."

"Okay well I'm out of stuff really... so how about just other questions?"

"Okay Kevin"

"Okay so who was your first crush ever?"

"Ah, straight for the more intimate questions. well, I suppose I'd have to say Nazz. When I first moved here she was the only one around that didn't scare the daylights out of me. What about you?" Edd smiled, this game was kind of fun.

"I think everyone had a crush on Nazz, but my first _real_ crush was probably just last year I really liked that Natalie girl. But she wouldn't give me the time of day because I may or may not have dated her friend N' then broke up with her saying she smelt like cheese all the time N' I just couldn't handle that."

Edd laughed. "You really said that to someone?"

"Yeah! She smelt like cheese. Like specifically smokey cheddar and I just can't try to kiss a girl who smells like a sandwich.."

"You're deplorable." Edd smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. "Okay well, I'll ask a question. What was your most embarrassing moment or memory?"

"Oh! Geez... Well freshmen year, I was trying ta get with this chick, Amber? Whatever her name doesn't matter but I was trying ta impress her and she was really into cowboy stuff like horses N' bull riding so I figured this stuff can't be that hard right? And I took her to the rodeo in lemon brook. They had a real bull riding contest and I entered it having no experience in riding anything let alone a bull. I was third, so I saw two buff guys go first and get thrown around violently and I was terrified. It was finally my turn and I got on the bull right N' I'm about to shit my pants.. the guy opens the gate and the bull goes roaring in and I was so nervous I forgot to hold on.. so I tumbled backwards before it even started and landed in a big pile of bull shit... face first.. and to make matters worse the bull rammed into me and it's horn slid into the belt loop of my pants and it threw me around until the handler got him to stop bucking.. the crowd was laughing their asses off. The girl left needless to say... there are still videos of it on boobtube."

Edd had been snickering the whole time he was talking. "Wow. I don't even know what to say, Kevin... Honestly, my most embarrassing moment, that was really my fault anyway, is when I tripped in gym class and landed on Kimberly Taffit. My face landed in her chest and she screamed bloody murder. Everyone thought I was a pervert for weeks after that."

"Hah! I remember that! Okay...okay. Whats the furthest you've ever gone with someone?" Kevin smirked at Edd.

"Ah.." Edd turned bright red and fiddled his fingers along the edges of the steering wheel. " can we maybe skip this one?"

"What? Is it too weird? Are you really a kinky kinda guy N' you can't talk about it because I'd judge you? I won't say anything."

"Ah! What?! N-n-no nothing like that! I haven't even kissed someone!"

"Really? I mean I know ya said something like that the other day but I didn't think you meant it."

"No, I did. Up until... well today.. I had never even held someone's hand." Edds face and ears were a deep red and he was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"So... With me?" Kevin blushed a bit as well.

"Um.. y-yes. With you. " Edd stopped at the stop sign and looked down for a moment.

"Ah.. well then, I feel special!"

"Eh?"

"If I'm the first person to hold your hand.. that makes me feel really special. Like I got to be the first to see a great painting, it wouldn't matter if people saw it afterwards because I would always be the first. That's a really cool thing." Kevin fidgeted awkwardly and blushed brighter.

"Oh.. " Edd had also gone a whole shade deeper in red. He cleared his throat and continued. " what about you Kevin? What's the furthest you've been?"

"With a chick?"

Now, The way Kevin had worded this left Edd to think maybe Kevin was bisexual.

"Oh, either I suppose."

"Well with a girl there isn't much I haven't done. I'm not inta anything too kinky like body fluid stuff, or that thing with the hankey and balloon. But there are a few things I haven't done that I'd probably be okay with. With a guy... well I guess we're even there, I've only ever held yer hand." Kevin stated rather casually and then smiled.

"Oh.." Edd paused before realizing they had reached their culdesac. "We're here.." he sounded a bit disappointed.

"We are." Kevin's voice matched.

"I had a really nice time talking to you, I'm really excited for tomorrow. I will see you then?"

"Yeah" Kevin smiled and got out of the car walking over to Edds side.

Edd got out and faced Kevin kind of shyly. " I will text you when I am done with my homework?"

"I'd like that Dee." Kevin moved in closer. " and for tomorrow, wear something cute." Kevin smirked and his eyes looked down to Edds' lips before he walked away and into his house.

Kevin kept getting texts from Nazz all night but he ended up ignoring everyone waiting for Edd to text him. He even skipped out on Anthony's party. instead, he thought over how tomorrow was going to go and kept looking across the street to see what Dee was doing. Kevin laid out on his bed and imagined all the ways the date could go, one of which ends in a kiss. 'do I like Dee like that?' He blushed. ' I do think he's cute, he's thin and he has these big adorable eyes, it's almost unnatural. He really is attractive, his skin is nice and he looks like he came out of a goth girls dream, just in pastel clothes and without the piercings. I've never liked a guy before but Dee is really feminine shaped... I mean he has such a girl butt... doofus..' he smacked his head. 'He's a boy, he's got the same equipment as you do. I wonder what..' he squinted his eyes closed as images of what Edd might look like without clothes came into his head. 'yer a pervert kev.. a real pervert.'

Meanwhile, Edd was a frazzled wreck. He had a nearly permanent blush and couldn't focus on anything. He tried on five outfits in between assignments and when he finished and finally got to text Kevin, he asked if there was any other kind of dress code involved. Kevin told him whatever he wanted to wear would be fine. Edd showered twice that night before bed. 'Is tomorrow a date?' He wondered. Edd was developing feelings for Kevin and if Kevin didn't feel that way about him this could end really badly. 'The past is doomed to repeat itself' he quoted. He sighed and slipped into his pajamas.

 **10:30 pm** Edd looked out his window even though he knew from the most recent notification tone on his phone that Kevin was indeed awake, and to his surprise Kevin was looking out his as well. They both looked surprised to see the other, Edd laid down flat on his bed and messaged Kevin apologizing for looking. Kevin sent back a bunch of acronyms that Edd didn't understand and a laughing face, he called Edd cute and told him goodnight. Eddward told him to sleep well and that he would see him tomorrow.


End file.
